


The Widower's Eye

by Barid (Finale)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Uchiha clan worldbuilding, discussion of canon character 'death'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Barid
Summary: In one world, Kakashi never tells the Uchiha clan the circumstances of Obito giving him his eye, and he is labeled a thief.In this world Mikoto demands answers and Kakashi is labeled a widower.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 45
Kudos: 877





	The Widower's Eye

_ Legend says this. When Indra lay dying, he told his wife, Akane of the Flame, to take his eyes for her own. To replace her sight with his, and use his strength to keep her safe, to keep watch over her and their children. He pleaded and she agreed, and tore out her eyes and took his sight. _

_ (This is of course not quite right, for Akane tore but one eye out, and lived the remainder of her days with one eye burnished gold and one eye bloody crimson. The first widowed Uchiha, the first spouse to mourn.) _

* * *

_ Sarutobi wouldn’t make Hatake give Obito’s eye to the clan _ . The one part of Obito’s body they could give funeral rites to, and the Hokage refused to grant them the ability to do so!

Mikoto growls, stalking through Konoha. She ignores the wary looks several people give her, and the speculative murmurs of busy bodies who should keep their mouths shut. She needs to find Hatake. She doesn’t know what possessed someone she’d formerly thought to be sensible to become a dojutsu thief of all things, but she will be getting back her cousin’s eye.

She feels Hatake’s chakra and she heads towards it. She doesn’t feel Namikaze or Kushina nearby, which is good. Screaming at Namikaze for allowing his student to steal Obito’s eye wouldn’t end well, and she’s not sure she’d be able to keep her temper.

Mikoto raises a brow when she sees just where Hatake is standing. In front of the Konoha Memorial Stone, head bowed and hands in tight fists against his sides. 

“Hatake, we need to talk,” she says, making the teen jump. He spins to face her, expression impossible to read with so much of his face covered. The only thing she can really see is his remaining original eye; Obito’s Sharingan is covered.

“Uchiha-san,” he says, giving her a polite nod. “What do we need to talk about?”

“The eye you stole from Obito’s corpse and refuse to give to the clan,” she says flatly. “I never imagined you or Noharu would be so dishonorable as to desecrate Obito’s body for power. I’m willing to accept that you couldn’t retrieve his body. A cave collapsing and a compacting jutsu preventing you from being able to take the body makes sense. But stealing a Sharingan from a corpse?!  _ What is wrong with you _ ?! I thought you had the honor your father lacked!”

Hatake is shaking, and she can see his knuckles are white with how hard he’s clenching his fists. Lightning dances along his fists, and she’s almost impressed by his loss of control.

“He told me to take it! I didn’t want it,  _ but he told me to take it _ . I lost my eye, and he was dying, and he told me to take his eye and I didn’t want it but I couldn’t tell him no,” Hatake says in a rush, voice cracking. “He told me to take it, to use it to keep Rin safe and I couldn’t say no, I couldn’t say no and he’s gone and he’s gone and it’s not okay. He’s supposed to be here, he’s supposed to be with us and he’s gone, and I have his eye and  _ nothing is okay _ . It should have been me, the rock should have hit me, but he shoved me out of the way, and it’s my fault, it’s my fault and he’s not supposed to be dead, it should be me and  _ it’s not okay _ .”

_ “Oh,” _ she says softly, and she closes her eyes. She can feel the heartbreak and truth pouring off of Kakashi. She doesn’t need to be Kushina to know that it’s real.

_ Take my eyes, oh Beloved One. Take my eyes and keep our family safe. _

Clan law on the matter of willingly given eyes is simple. If given, they can be used. Clan legend says the first time it was done was when Indra died and he gave his to Akane. Most commonly eyes went to siblings, like the case of Izuna and Madara due to the matter of the Mangekyo. But sometimes...but sometimes…

Mikoto wonders how long Obito must have loved Kakashi to have willingly given him his eye.

When eyes go to someone not a sibling or a parent, the law is simple. The person who is given the eye in the eyes of the clan is now the spouse of whoever gave them the eye. She’s never heard of it happening with someone who isn’t a part of the clan; the closest thing would have been when Indra gave his eyes to Akane since she didn’t have a Sharingan.

But clan law is simple. 

Eyes willingly given to someone not a sibling or parent meant that person is now their spouse. That person is now a member of the Uchiha. 

Mikoto opens her eyes, and studies Kakashi. His hand is pressed against his forehead protector, which covers Obito’s eye. 

“Come with me Kakashi. We need to talk to the clan elders and put your name in the clan records as Obito’s husband.”

* * *

_ In the Pure Lands Akane watches a son of the Raiju be wed and widowed into her clan. She brushes a hand against her own widow’s eye, still a gleaming crimson in death even though here her Indra bears his gaze again. _

_ “Now what, oh what, will become of you little wolf? What will you see with your Beloved’s eyes? What will you be with your Beloved’s eye?” _

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting prompt from over at the Genjutsu Support Group discord


End file.
